


[DavisLucas][Smallville]天下攘攘，皆为弟往

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: DavisLucas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex发现，Davis跟自己小时候曾经的玩伴、当了自己五天弟弟的那个孩子很像，于是就试探地套话。但是由于Davis幼时记忆不明，并未探查出什么真相。但是Lex记忆里，小时候的那个玩伴，也是记忆不明，而且怕氪石，于是用氪石试探，确定了Davis就是那个玩伴。不过既然讲开了，就还是朋友，Davis还是经常到Luthor家串门，只不过Davis还是莫名地对Clark存在敌意。Davis暴走变身越来越频繁，满手血腥，受良心谴责的他，他请求大家杀死自己，以绝后患。Lex提议，可以用黑氪将Davis和Doomsday分离。Davis被分离后，人形并没有死，Doomsday被炸死。而在Clark去除掉Doomsday的时候，Davis正在翘他墙角。Davis直接了当地向Lex表达了爱意，他知道Lex已经与Clark在一起，他不会拆散他们，但是只求能够加入他们。不想和人分享的Lex果断拒绝，却看见Davis情绪立马激动狂躁起来，只能暂时安抚住敏感的Davis，说自己会考虑考虑。Lex费尽千难将失踪多年的同父异母的弟弟Lucas寻回，许以重金让Lucas勾引Davis。
Relationships: Davis Bloome & Lucas Luthor, Davis Bloome / Lucas Luthor, Davis Bloome&Lucas Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lucas Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[DavisLucas][Smallville]天下攘攘，皆为弟往

[DavisLucas][Smallville]天下攘攘，皆为弟往  
Brothers's Love  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Davis Bloome/Lucas Luthor  
莱超cp且he为前提，即第八季时Lex未死且已与Clark在一起为前提，仅提及。  
作为Lex四兄弟姐妹里唯一没死过的Lucas，去跟Doomsday拉个郎，是不是很恶意啊。当然为了安全，还是让Davis善恶分离后的人形，与Lucas拉郎吧。  
故事背景：  
Lex发现，Davis跟自己小时候曾经的玩伴、当了自己五天弟弟的那个孩子很像，于是就试探地套话。但是由于Davis幼时记忆不明，并未探查出什么真相。但是Lex记忆里，小时候的那个玩伴，也是记忆不明，而且怕氪石，于是用氪石试探，确定了Davis就是那个玩伴。   
不过既然讲开了，就还是朋友，Davis还是经常到Luthor家串门，只不过Davis还是莫名地对Clark存在敌意。  
Davis暴走变身越来越频繁，满手血腥，受良心谴责的他，他请求大家杀死自己，以绝后患。   
Lex提议，可以用黑氪将Davis和Doomsday分离。   
Davis被分离后，人形并没有死，Doomsday被炸死。   
而在Clark去除掉Doomsday的时候，Davis正在翘他墙角。   
Davis直接了当地向Lex表达了爱意，他知道Lex已经与Clark在一起，他不会拆散他们，但是只求能够加入他们。   
不想和人分享的Lex果断拒绝，却看见Davis情绪立马激动狂躁起来，只能暂时安抚住敏感的Davis，说自己会考虑考虑。   
Lex费尽千难将失踪多年的同父异母的弟弟Lucas寻回，许以重金让Lucas勾引Davis。 

天下攘攘，皆为弟往  
很多天后，Davis接到Lex的电话，让Davis过去，他会给他答复的。   
Davis兴冲冲地赶到富丽堂皇的Luthor别墅，却没看见别人，只有光着膀子健身的Lucas一人。   
“你是谁？”Davis机警地擒住了这个登堂入室的陌生人。   
“Lucas Luthor，Lex的弟弟。”被擒住的Lucas，丝毫没有怯意。   
得知对方是Lex的弟弟，Davis马上将Lucas松开。   
Lucas招呼Davis到沙发上坐下，随手用毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，卖弄地挤了挤自己肌肉发达的胸肌，挨着Davis坐下。   
Davis很不自在地往一边靠，Lucas紧追不舍。   
终于，Davis忍不住了，愤怒地站起来，问:“你到底想要干什么？!”   
“勾引你啊，不然呢？”Lucas直截了当地抖了抖胸肌。   
Davis气得拔腿就走。   
Lucas叫住了他，“你不想知道我为什么这么做吗？”   
“不想!”   
“有关Lex啊，你真的不想知道？”   
Davis停住了脚步，转过身来，仍然很气愤，“究竟是怎么一回事？!”   
Lucas无所谓地伸了伸懒腰，换了个姿势斜躺在沙发上，颤抖着的胸肌一览无余地展现在Davis眼前，“事情很简单，就是我哥想拒绝你，但是你太敏感了情绪容易失控，作为补偿，我哥就把我给卖给你了。”   
Davis攥紧了双拳，手指嘎巴嘎巴直响，“原来他一直都在骗我!”   
“我哥说的没错”，Lucas站了起来，面对面地对着Davis，距离近到彼此的胸膛抵在一起，“你果然很敏感。”虽然话很诱惑，但是由于两人的身高差，场景看起来相当滑稽。   
“你先把衣服穿上!”Davis转过身去。   
Lucas无所谓地表示，“都是男人，你害什么羞啊。看你的块头，肌肉应该也不错，有机会咱俩比一比？”   
“穿上!”Davis的语气里充满了威胁。   
Lucas无所谓地穿好了上衣，随便地躺回沙发上，“我穿好了，你转过身吧。”   
Davis怒容未消地回身，“你哥出这种主意，你竟然也答应？!”   
Lucas轻佻地笑了笑，“我对对象是男是女没什么在意的，只要有钱拿就行了。可惜你不是有钱人，不过这次我哥给的钱也够多了。”   
“你很缺钱？Luthor集团不是家财万贯吗？”Davis表示怀疑。   
“你不了解我们家”，Lucas依旧轻佻地笑着，“我们家有内斗的传统，虽然他们现在看起来一团和气，但是我可不相信他们会改好。要不是几年前从我哥手里拿到的那几千万，我投资失败了，否则的话现在他们还找不到我。”   
Lucas起身，来到Davis目前，轻佻地抬手捏了捏他的下巴。   
Davis一把攥住了Lucas的胳膊，用力直攥。   
“疼，松手!”Lucas疼得直叫唤。   
Davis松手。   
Lucas疼得摸了胳膊半天，“你脾气怎么那么大？怪不得我哥宁愿花几个亿也要摆脱你。”   
“你再说一遍!”愤怒的Davis一把把Lucas举了起来。   
“你都听到了，还用得着我再说吗？!”Lucas针锋相对。   
Davis气得把Lucas扔回沙发上，喘息着平息自己的情绪。   
有点被扔懵了的Lucas，同样也是反应了半天，但是仍然嘴贱地说，“你都工作那么多年了，怎么还这么大的臭脾气啊，真不知道社会是怎么调教你的。”   
Davis没有理他。   
Lucas上下打量着Davis，“你这张脸长得倒是蛮帅的，穿制服也挺好看的，你是不是一直在靠美色来解决问题？”“别惹我!”Davis用力从牙缝挤出一句话，“我最近才跟Doomsday分离，情绪很容易被激怒，你别干什么傻事，小心死都不知道怎么死的!”   
“奥。”看着Davis不像是说谎的样子，Lucas决定见好就收，不再招惹他，于是他提议，“这次我哥答应事成之后给我五个亿，要不咱们摆拍几张亲密照把钱坑到手后，三七分账？”   
Davis终于平静下来，觉得Lucas说的也有些道理，既然得不到Lex的人，得到一笔赔偿也是情有可原的，反正自己也没什么损失。“那好，拍吧。”   
Lucas扶额，“是那种亲密照啊!”   
Davis终于反应过来，“这。。。”   
“怎么样？决定好了吗？”Lucas再次询问。   
Davis思考许久，“。。。好吧，但是不许假戏真做。”   
“当然”，Lucas轻佻地笑了笑，“要不去你家？”   
“。。。好吧，跟我来。”Davis在前面带路。   
Lucas从Lex的酒柜里摸了几瓶好酒，跟了上去。 

Davis家。   
家居狭隘闭塞。   
跑了一大圈，Davis也饿了，于是去厨房做了几个小菜，跟Lucas小酌几杯。   
饭后。   
“想不到你厨艺相当不错”，Lucas拍手称赞，“咱们开始吧。”   
“。。。好吧。”   
两人来到卧室，穿着衣服随便拍了几张照片后，Lucas开始脱衣服。   
Davis认命地脱掉上衣。   
“你的肌肉真不错!”Lucas光着膀子上前捏了捏Davis的胸肌，然后开始脱裤子。   
“等等，你在干什么!”Davis连忙阻止。   
“我哥那人不容易骗的，得拍几张像是真做了那样的全身照才能糊弄过去，毕竟那可是五个亿啊！”Lucas解释道。  
好吧，Davis也只好脱掉了裤子。   
接着，赤身裸体的两人，摆拍了几张个个姿势的照片，表演地相当投入，以至于两人都硬了。   
僵硬的Davis甚至想按住Lucas来真的，被Lucas奋力挣脱。   
“不许假戏真做!记得吗？”Lucas提醒着。   
敏感的Davis气得侧过去自慰发泄。 

Lucas自顾自地穿好衣服，去了客厅，筛选了几张照片后，给Lex发了过去。   
不久后，Lex转过来的五个亿到账了。   
Lucas在客厅等了一会，发泄完毕索然无味的Davis也穿好衣服走了出来。   
Lucas依约将分成转给Davis，便要告辞。   
“这就要走了吗？”Davis似有不舍。   
“我得在我哥反悔前赶快消失，不然的话，很危险。”Lucas解释道。   
Davis沉默许久，最终还是不舍，“以后还能见面吗？”   
Lucas沉思了一会，写下了一个电话号码递给Davis，“这是我的秘密电话，我哥都不知道。如果你有什么投资消息内幕，可以打这个电话通知我。当然——”，Lucas抬手捏了捏Davis的下巴，这次Davis没有阻止，“如果你真的想和我交往的话，也可以联系我，毕竟你真的很帅，不过你这脾气得改改。” 

Lucas离开了Davis家后，再次音信全无。   
联系不上Lucas的Luthor一家，对Davis连番审问监控，都被Davis搪塞过去了。可能是因为当初Doomsday的阴影吧，几人也都没敢深入调查，害怕再把什么Doomsyear/month/day一类的难以消灭的东西从他体内召唤出来危害世界，那就难办了。于是事情就那么糊弄过去了。 

几年后，Conner诞生。   
在庆生宴上，Lucas领着Davis出现了。   
一番寒暄客套后，Lucas直截了当地对Lex说，“哥，给我俩也整个呗！”


End file.
